


地球日记

by axrabbit



Category: Ultraman Gaia
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25219612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axrabbit/pseuds/axrabbit
Summary: 爹妈故事
Relationships: Ultraman Agul/Ultraman Gaia
Kudos: 4





	地球日记

1.  
他们大概是最先获得“思想”的个体，在盖亚出现之前阿古茹已经独自渡过了漫长的时光，在此之前尚且可以忍受孤独的日子，拥有了盖亚之后便无法想象没有盖亚的生活。  
任谁曾经拥有过太阳星云里最珍贵的宝物，都不能接受失去，盖亚就是阿古茹心底里最柔软的一片沙滩，铺满细沙，轻轻一碰就能留下痕迹。  
阿古茹不觉得盖亚是他的附属物，他们都是超新星爆炸的产物，盖亚比太阳系的星星更闪耀，比海底的无脊椎动物更柔软，简单的说，阿古茹宇宙第一盖亚吹的地位不可撼动。  
盖亚从诞生起就和阿古茹在一起了，他从来没有想过为什么会是这样，就像植物每天都要光合作用，人每天都要吃饭喝水那么自然，只是一点阴差阳错，以及球体形状、地壳把他们牢牢锁在一起，是这样简单的原因，只要认真想想就能得出结论，阿古茹以为总有一天盖亚会问他这个问题，结果……也许盖亚没有他想的那么傻白甜。  
2.  
盖亚和阿古茹在一起很久之后地球上出现了原核生物，他们没有时间概念，只能描述为经过无数个天亮天黑，盖亚总是对这些生命抱有足够的爱心和好奇心，以至于阿古茹感觉有点不开心，盖亚不知道为什么阿古茹不开心，只能想着法子哄他，阿古茹很无奈，盖亚似乎有点缺心眼……但是缺心眼也很可爱，笨拙的样子也很可爱。  
盖亚和阿古茹一起守护许多种生物，有的生物太冷了会死，有的生物太热了会死，盖亚只觉得像是过春夏秋冬，只不过是从夏天开始，彼时的地球被熔岩覆盖，还没诞生出生命，而冰河时期海洋和大地被冰川覆盖，怪好看的，盖亚一开始看到他们死去还会难过，渐渐的就明白了生物会走向死亡，星球也是。  
“我也会死。”  
盖亚说的是陈述句，阿古茹补充了一下  
“我们也会死，我们会一起死去，回归尘埃，在宇宙中飘散，成为构成另一个恒星的物质。”  
“这也挺好的。”  
有时候进化出的高等生物也挺烦，叽叽喳喳吵个不停，甚至把同类当做祭品，非常莫名其妙，阿古茹索性已读不回，盖亚是被迫的。  
3.  
盖亚想要模仿哺乳动物的交配行为，这些年轻的生物给地球带来了新的活力，阿古茹也没有拒绝的理由，他们本来就紧密相连，心灵相通，模仿哺乳动物的性行为也不能让他们的关系更进一步，他们不需要进化出促进繁殖能力的功能，但是如果是盖亚，阿古茹可以接受并且配合他的心血来潮，比如把稍微矮一些的盖亚压在身下，让他露出可爱的表情和声音。  
在经过海洋蚕食陆地一般的剧烈运动之后，盖亚呆滞了，愣了半晌可可爱爱地说：  
“阿古茹你怎么那么凶？”  
4.  
人类真是很有意思的生物，把保护自己种族延续的行为称为“保护地球”，也就盖亚脾气好没意见，不过人类意识到不能乱扔垃圾真是太好了，阿古茹发现他和盖亚的秘密小沙滩上出现了垃圾的时候，那一天海浪得有几层楼高，翻涌的海水浑浊裹挟着不容置喙的气势，并且阿古茹再也没有把那片沙滩吐出来，永远沉在海底，可仍然挡不住人类下潜的热情，好在他们穿上厚重潜水服的时候没余力再扔垃圾。  
“平常心…………”  
5.  
“我有点担心阿古茹会不会变异成阿古茹茹茹茹……”  
“用大陆的面积和受辐射的面积比，还是你先变成盖亚亚亚的概率比较大。”  
“……好像是哦。”  
文明的高速发展使得这颗行星朝着崭新的未来发展，一系列问题已经摆上台面，最终撕破脸皮像巴尔坦星那样毁灭也不是没有可能，人类之中的佼佼者，继承星球的意志战斗的人类之子，向你们的同类传达星球的声音吧。  
“呜哇，怎么打起来了，会变成这样都怪阿古茹说话不清不楚光顾着回头看了！”  
“嘛，这样也挺好的免得人类整天霍霍地球和地球的小怪兽们。”  
6.  
被叫去别的平行世界帮忙了。  
反正离开一会不至于人类灭亡吧？XIG不是吃白饭的。这个后辈怎么傻乎乎的不太聪明的亚子，和二哥有得一拼，此时戴拿打了一个喷嚏并认为是迪迦又嫌他胖了，久违地组队带后辈活动让地球的意志心情愉快，不管小朋友们遇到了什么爱恨情仇，大人们总是能恰到好处的秀恩爱，光明正大地让人头，事后盖亚戳了戳阿古茹悄悄地说  
“忘记闪红灯！”  
“反正没人发现。”


End file.
